1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a target, and more particularly to a target which can be used with two different types of projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first example of a conventional target is shown in FIG. 1A. One end of a dart 2 is provided with a suction cup 20 which can adhere to a flat front surface of the conventional target 1 when the dart 2 is thrown toward the flat front surface of the target 1. The target 1 has a rear surface provided with a handle 3 to facilitate carrying the same.
A second example of a conventional target is shown in FIG. 1B. A Velcro hook and loop fastening material 5 covers a front open end of the conventional target 4. The target 4 has a rear surface provided with a handle 6 to facilitate carrying the same. A ball 7, covered with wool fabric, can be thrown toward the target 4 so as to adhere to the VELCRO hook and loop fastening material 5.
The above described conventional targets and projectiles are used in games played by two people, one of whom throws the projectile, while the other one holds the target with the aim of catching the projectile.
Note that in both conventional targets, only one side can be used to catch the projectile. The other side of the conventional targets is provided with a handle for carrying the target. Note also that the conventional targets can catch only one type of projectile.
Another drawback of the conventional target shown in FIG. 1B is that it is relatively difficult to provide decorations on the VELCRO hook and loop fastening material. Presently, the VELCRO hook and loop fastening material is painted with different colors to decorate the target and enhance its aesthetic appeal. Another known method is to provide strips of VELCRO hook and loop fastening material on a textile sheet so as to form a three-dimensional image on the latter. This method is relatively complicated and thus, the cost of a target which employs this method is relatively expensive.